


Forever starts today

by Queenofthebees



Series: The Office [10]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Moving In Together, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 11:23:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17079404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenofthebees/pseuds/Queenofthebees
Summary: "I'm sorry," he huffed, clasping her hand. "I just... I'm so scared I'm going to mess up Sansa."She softened instantly, pressing the back of his hand to her lips and offering him a smile. "You're going to be fine, you’re doing amazing already. But you really don't need to worry about me sitting on a bed.""No, I know," he sighed, rolling his eyes at the fact she was right again."Women have been carrying babies for thousands of years my love," she teased, kissing his knuckles again. "Everything is going to be fine."





	Forever starts today

"Mmmm!"

Her back arched, her eyes fluttering open as she felt Jon's fingers sliding over the curve of her hip, their destination clear. She gave a lazy smile over her shoulder, meeting Jon's dark eyes as he laid his hand flat against the slight bump of her stomach.

"I've been thinking," he murmured.

"Have you?" she purred, deliberately pressing back where she can feel him hard against her thigh. "I can guess what about."

"I can go without thinking about your pussy sometimes," he huffed, even as his eyes dropped to watch his fingers moving towards the red curls between her legs, glazed over in a trance until her giggle snapped him out of it and he gave her a glare. "Sans, this is important."

"I'm listening," she assured him, rolling around to face him and offering a smile as a peace offering.

"Well, uh, we should move in together. Officially," he said and then continued on before Sansa had a chance to reply. "And, maybe into a new place."

"A new place?" she echoed, her brows furrowing. "Jon, that's a lot of stress."

"Well, we'll need a bigger place Sans," he responded simply.

"You have two bedrooms here already," she pointed out with a puzzled frown before she snorted with realisation. "You're already planning on more kids aren't you?"

"No," he muttered and then sighing when she arched a disbelieving brow. "Alright, yes. But it isn't just that. What about when we have guests over? And we should move to a better area anyway. Wintertown school has a great reputation but we're out of the catchment area where we are. Castle Black school struggles with meeting the curriculum sometimes, I hear."

"I can't believe you've already picked the schools out," Sansa laughed, nudging his arm playfully.."

"And what if we have twins?" he pointed out, ignoring her teasing.

"We're not having twins!"

"We might be," he countered. "And you know, if we have people round to stay at Christmas and stuff.”

"We'd need another bedroom for you if we're having twins," she muttered. "Because you won't be getting near me again if that's the case!"

He chuckled, wrapping his arm around her waist and pulling her close. "Also, if we get a new place, we could have some fun christening the new furniture!"

***

Sansa had never doubted that Jon would be a good father, and she had known that he would be as attentive and caring as always during her pregnancy. Yet, still, a part of her was always surprised that she had managed to find a man who cared so much for her, respected her and loved her as much as Jon did. Although, the massages were nice, and the fact he would cook for her and run to the shops for whatever cravings she had succumbed to, the novelty began to wear off when she could barely walk between rooms without him rushing to her side.

Now, she was sitting on a showroom bed, testing it out and Jon was hovering by her side, the nerves radiating off of him and thoroughly distracting her as to whether she liked this bed or not.

"Christ Jon!" she snapped, hormones making her forget her courteous nature as she was unaffected about the assistant's wide eyes at her outburst. "If you're going to be like this for another six months, I won't be moving in after all!"

"I'm sorry," he huffed, clasping her hand. "I just... I'm so scared I'm going to mess up Sansa."

She softened instantly, pressing the back of his hand to her lips and offering him a smile. "You're going to be fine, you’re doing amazing already. But you really don't need to worry about me sitting on a bed."

"No, I know," he sighed, rolling his eyes at the fact she was right again.

"Women have been carrying babies for thousands of years my love," she teased, kissing his knuckles again. "Everything is going to be fine."

He nodded slowly, offering her an apologetic smile before casting his eyes to the bed once more. "So, what are we thinking with this?"

“Honestly?” she said, biting her lip. “Jon, do we need new furniture? It seems a waste of money.”

“Its just,” he started, ducking his head. She watched him with fascination as he blushed. “I just want a bed that has only ever had us, you know?”

Sansa smiled softly. “Yeah, I get that.”

***

"Hey, hey, hey!" Jon cried, running to her side and taking the box from her arms. "I told you, I'll get these!"

"Jon, it only has clothes in it. It's light!" She shook her head as her boyfriend ignored her, balancing the box between his arm and hip while attempting to open the car door. "Honestly, I'm pregnant, not an invalid!"

"Oh Ned, doesn't it bring back memories?" Catelyn teased, patting her husband's arm as they walked back towards the building to grab more things from her flat.

"I don't know what you mean," Ned replied, although the grin on his face showed that he didn't mind his wife's teasing one bit. 

"Your father was very over-protective of me when I was carrying Robb," Catelyn explained, giving her husband another fond smile. "He grew a bit less intense as the pregnancies went on though, so don't worry too much! Jon will relax soon enough."

"We might not have another one," Sansa pointed out, leaning against the door frame of her flat building since she apparently couldn't contribute to moving her own things without Jon fussing over her. 

"Well at least one of you kids has started to give me my dream football team of grandchildren!" Ned stated. 

"Dad!"

"What? I just love the sound of kids running around the house, what's wrong with that?"

"At least we know we have a babysitter guaranteed," Jon joked.

"I better not be said babysitter!" Robb commented as he held the building door open with his back, the box contents rattling as he moved. "Jesus Sansa, there are so many boxes up there!" He threw an exasperated look towards Jon. "I hope you know what you're signing up for mate!"

Deciding that she was in the way of everyone clearing out her apartment, she decided to get out of their way and go to the shop to get a bottle of water. Jon opened his mouth when she announced her intentions, but closed it again when Sansa glared at him, daring him to deny her this freedom. Catelyn chuckled to herself as she passed her daughter, giving her a knowing wink.

Rolling her eyes, she headed off on her mission, mentally glad that the sickness phase of her pregnancy was over and she could actually enjoy food again without fearing that it would come back up.

When she returned with the bottle in hand, her parents were starting to load up their own car with some of the boxes. She grinned sheepishly when Robb shot her an unimpressed look.

"How can one person have so many things?"

"Women need a lot of things Robb," she chastised him. "Honestly, try telling Jeyne to get rid of stuff, I dare you."

"Jeyne and I aren't together," he spluttered and Sansa giggled, nudging him in the arm.

"Thou doth protest too much!" she commented lightly, squinting her eyes as she leaned in towards his face. "You're blushing."

"Fuck off," he growled, stepping away from her.

"Language," Catelyn stated firmly, raising a stern brow at her son that really did make him blush.

"Seriously though," Sansa hissed, kicking at her brother's ankle to get his attention. "You need to make a move before someone else does."

"Yeah, yeah," Robb muttered, lowering his voice as he cast a look towards where her parents had headed back inside to get the last of the boxes. "Go and shag your boyfriend and let me worry about my own love life."

Sansa patted her stomach, the bump barely starting to form but noticeable all the same and gave her brother a pointed look that made him snort and roll his eyes at her. 

"Ready to go sweetheart?" Jon called, opening the passenger door of his car.

"Yeah," Sansa said, quickly hugging Robb goodbye. "Thanks for helping out."

"No problem. Try and not break the new bed too soon, you don't want to hurt yourself in your condition."

"Oh shut up," she scoffed, shoving his arm for good measure before heading to the car.

***

 "You're so beautiful," Jon murmured as he kissed a path down her neck, making Sansa giggle from the ticklish sensation of his wet kisses and rough beard. 

Sansa smiled, turning her head to give him a kiss. “And hungry!”

“I’m hungry too,” he growled, smirking against her ear. Sansa rolled her eyes, smacking his hand away from her waist.

“Jon! At least get me dinner first!” she laughed, turning to face him as his hands cupped her hips once more. She wrapped her arms around his neck, shooting him a playful grin. “Let me eat and you can eat me as much as you like.”

“Deal,” he growled, pulling her into a kiss. He had barely managed to bury a hand in her hair, pulling her closer when she giggled against his lips and pulled back.

“Have you no control?” she laughed, pushing him back and turning from him, skipping away from his desperate hands towards the kitchen.

“I’m just thinking how many surfaces I can get you on in one night,” he retorted, trailing her like a loyal puppy.

Sansa grinned. “Once I have dinner, we can start on that list baby.”


End file.
